A Sibling's Rival
by HanajimaFB
Summary: Popo is taken prisoner by the Master and Crazy hand. Nana has to go through stages of fights to get her brother back. Some swearing and lots o fights.
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I don't own SSB:M, or Ice climbers or Invader Zim, so HA!! 

A/N: In this piece of FICTION, the Ice climbers are twins. If you view them as a couple, use your head and don't read it. Flames aren't accepted but opinions are.

Despite the rapidly falling snow, Popo pounced from cliff to cliff, using his hidden pickaxe time to time. Nana watched and followed every move, like a pink shadow. The spikes on the shoes of the boy dressed in blue hit a crack on a piece of ice, and lost balance. 

            "Wahhh!!" he cried after tipping over.

Since Nana was on a cliff below him and her brother was just to the right of her, she stuck out her brown-gloved hand, which grabbed a forearm of furred cobalt. Popo opened one of his tightly shuteyes and blinked open the other after finding out that he's not dead. The pink twin looped a white rope around his waist and carried her brother up. He softly smiled in thanks and picked up where he last left. They both kept the rope around themselves just in case of another slip up. 

At last, Popo struck the pick onto the last patch of snow and haul himself to stand upon it. Nana clambered up and took her place beside him. They faced each other, smiled, gave the trademark high five, and faced out to the winter wonderland that lies at their feet.

"Wow, finally at the top," Nana spoke. Her brother nodded. 

"Maybe we should rest here, the sun is setting," Popo suggested. 

            Three cliffs down, something that looks like a mix of a robot and a polar bear stares at the duo. The one who is watching from and controlling it, is the Master hand.

                                                               ******

"Look at them," he growled. "Happy in their safe little home." The white glove floated to a glass case. Many statues of fighters stood side by side. A small, individual spotlight shone on each figure. All the spots were filled, but one. 

            "Looking at your dollies again?" the Crazy hand asked.

            "They are not dolls, you dolt! They're like living statues"

            "Can I play with those action figures then?" he pointed a finger at the men with swords.

            "No! They're mine! All mine! And Mom says that I don't have to share."

            "Sheesh, ya big baby…"

            "Wait….I know a 'action figure' we can share…" he motioned himself to the large computer screen which held the animation of the Ice climbers.

            "Why can't you get it yourself like all the others?"

            "I tried. They're too hectic. So…maybe you can help."

            "….You're gonna tell Mom if I say 'not in your worthless life' huh?"

            "Hm….yep."

            "Geez, I hate having a twin.. Now, what am I forced to do?"

            "Well, you can help me take Popo."

            "Why can't we just take the pink one?"

            "Haven't you watched T.V.?! If we take the girl, the guy will kick our butts and take her back. Now if we take the boy, she'll never make it alive!"

            "….riiight."

            "I'll just pretend I didn't hear that. Get over here and help me type a ransom letter thing." The now bossy hand hovered over the keyboard before clicking on Microsoft Word. 

                                                                ******

            The bright moon shone over two set-up tents that pointed to a burnt out bonfire. Popo and Nana slept in their own colored tent, resting from their adventure. Above them, two orbs that looked like black holes opened. A pair of gloves bore the color gray under the natural source of light. 

            "Whee! I wanna go on the ride again!" the Crazy one shouted.

            "Shhh! You're going to wake them you twit." The other one whispered. 

            "So…which's ones the blue dude?"

            "Isn't it obvious! The blue one goes in the blue tent and the pink one goes in the pink tent!" the Master hand pointed to each one while speaking about it. 

            "Alright alright. I really think that the cold is getting to ya." They lowered themselves down, getting closer to the small navy shelter. Popo took note of the sudden loss of light and forced one eye open. He sat up from the sleeping bag and rubbed his other eye open. He tensed up when his ears encountered whispers. Arming himself with his wooden mallet, he poked his dark brown head out. 

            "Who's there?" He shouted. The whispering stopped.

            "Well well well, looks who's up past his bed time." The Master hand mocked.

            "What do you want?!" Popo frowned. 

            "Just…YOU!" the Crazy hand was behind him and snatched him in an instant. As a reaction, Popo tried to break back out while telling his sister to wake up and run.

            "Hey! How come I'm stuck with the rat!?" the Crazy hand's fist struggled to keep the continents inside. 

            "My hand are very sensitive and the cold weather isn't helping," his spoiled brother countered.

            "Nyah, whatever…" by now Nana jolted out of her tent and charged at the hand that kept her brother.

            "I'm coming Popo!" the pink figure jumped and smashed her hammer on the fingers of the Crazy hand.

            "Ow! Can we go now?!" he asked in an irritated tone. The insane one pushed her aside.

            The Master hand snapped his fingers and the vortexes reopened. They quickly bolted in, leaving a note for a crying sister to read. Nana wiped her eyes and read the note in search for answers.

            'Dear BANANA! It's Nana you dolt., 

Anyways, as you may know we have kidnapped your brother POO POO!! It's Popo you idiot. EHEHEHEHEHE!!! The only way to get your beloved brother back is to go into a portal that will lead you to DISNEY LAND! No no no! Stop doing that! FINE YOU BIG BABY. Am not ARE TOO. Am not. ARE TOO. Am not. ARE TOO. Am not ARE TOO. Am not. ARE TOO. Am not. ARE TOO. Am not ARE TOO. Am not. ARE TOO. Am not. ARE TOO.' 

            Nana flipped pages and pages of the childish argument until it stopped on the 10th page.

'ARE TOO. Fine, whatever. It'll lead you to a fight that you must win. There will be many round and you will have to get past all of them and try to beat my brother and me. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Why did you break the delete key?

            HUGS AND KISSES,

            THE CRAZY HAND (I AM THE BEST!)

            The Master hand (You are not.)

            (YES HUH)

            (Nu uh)

            (YES HUH)

            (Nu uh)

            (YES HUH)

            (Yes huh isn't even a word)

            (…YES HUH)

            (Nu uh)…'

And the young ice climber stop reading the idiotic debate and kept the papers just in case she needed firewood. She quickly got dressed and waited for the portal to open. When it finally came, she was unsure. She tied a rope around a large rock and tied the other end to her waist. She paused. This was the same rope that always held her and her brother together, far from danger. It's not working now, but it could help. She crept towards it, as if it'll pull her in. She poked her hammer through it, checking if anything would bite. Noting but black matter. Her hand followed through with the mallet, then her arm. She pulled it back out and hummed in disbelief. Not wanting to waste time, she jumped in and landed in a new world.

   ******

            "It's no use to bang your little hammer on the bars," The Master hand advised. "It's stronger than wood."

            "I know, but it is a good way to annoy the heck outta you," Popo spat back, frowning.

            "Temper temper, I know you miss your sister, but that's not how to act."

            "You don't know what it's like being caged up in some dark place and away from family!"

            The Crazy hand drifted in, still sore from the small but brutal beating.

            "When he turns into one of those plastic thingys, can I melt him on the stove?" he asked.

            "Sure, why not." The Master hand grinned. His twin floated to the case and made a discovery. 

            "Hey, where are your other toys? I thought you only needed one spot to fill."

            "Somebody needs to fight that girlish brat." Popo hurled his mallet at the Master hand. He just shook it off.

            "Protective aren't we? Well, Let's see if you can protect her now…" he motioned to the computer screen which looked like a television set. Popo raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

            "Ack! Crazy! It's not the time to watch Invader Zim now!"

            "Look at me dance like a monkey!" was the response. The Master hand changed it to the first battle. The blue Ice climber waited in fear for his sister's safety. 

TBC….

A/N: Since I'm not very choosey, when you good people REVIEW, vote on who fights Nana, kay? Can't be herself or Popo. Sowwy.


	2. Kirby Vs. Nana

A/N: Part two! Eh, tis short. BOO! 

Nana jumped out of the portal and landed on a watery floor. She looked down just in case she stepped on something and saw her reflection on the glassy like liquid. It was nighttime, just like when she left.  She eyes sparkled with the falling star that fell like glitter from a pixie's wing. What looked like purple leaves were tied in a bunch and hung from the oddly colored trunk. She was trapped in awe until she spotted a small pink figure. Keeping her guard up and undoing the rope, she watched it approach her.

            "Hi!" the large-eyed puffball greeted. "I'm Kirby."

            "Hello…um…where am I?" she responded.

            "You're in the Fountain of dreams!" he twirled to sign what this place is.

            "Is this a battle area?"

            "Yup yup. I guess I'm gonna have to hurt you hm?"

            "Only if I get to you first," she jumped back, showing that she's ready to brawl.

            Kirby charged at her with the fireball attack, which she jumped up and landed on a platform. The light red life form flew up to Nana, but only got smashed across the ring. The female in pink rushed at Kirby and effectively nailed a hit. Her opponent countered with a kick in the face. She rolled back, but flipped herself back up. A pokeball appeared next to her. She grabbed it and chucked it at Kirby. He blocked the hit, but watched a Snorlax rise. Running to a safer side, the large pokemon missed Kirby. Nana, on the other hand, unleashed her charged-up smash attack on the victim. He flew in the air and transformed into a happy brick that broke open a crate.  Returning to his original form, he picks up a beam saber and faces Nana.

            "Now it's fair," he spoke. He swung it forward, forcing her back. She jumped to the two other items and picked up a green shell. He slashed at her again, but met with a green shell moving to him. The attacks hit home.

                                                            *******

            Popo cheered on for his sister as the Master hand watched the percentages grow. His brother drifted back and forth in boredom.

            "How long will it take for her to come?" he asked

            "For a while. Maybe we should have something to entertain us." The Master hand pulled open the desk drawer and lifted up a cube with different colored square patterns.

            "I've been stuck on this for weeks now." The Crazy hand picked up the other side and started twisting and changing the rows at random. Few minutes later, the crazy one lost his interest.

            "This brainteaser sucks." He scratched the surface. 

            "What are you doing?"

            "Peeling the stickers off."

            "No! The puzzle would be pointless then!"

            "It IS pointless!"

            Popo took advantage of this quarrel. He has lost his hammer, but not his pickaxe. Soon, he'll chip his way to freedom. He already finished a hole the size of his hand, but it'll grow. He continued his work, watching both his sister and the two dimwits fighting over a box.

                                                            *******

            Both opponents' damage boosted so high that now they must use the double jumps to get back on land. Nana, who was extremely tired, was fed up with this and charged her attack. Kirby saw that as an opening and was about to kick her off. He wasn't fast enough. 

            "Waahhhh!!!!" Kirby was just a fading pink dot in the sky. Nana's back splashed onto the water and her eyes gazed at the black sky. She blinked at she felt something near her feet. Sitting up, she found out it was a heart container. The rumors were that it could heal. She gave it a shot and picked it up. Instantly, she regained health at was back to her full potential. A portal similar to the one she entered with buzzed open. She gave it a thoughtful glance, but shrugged. Still, she took her time stepping into a new world.

                                                            *******

            The monitor beeped, breaking up the fight for the block. The Master hand glided to the screen.

            "Damn, she past round 1."

            "Pssh. Anyone can pass round one on normal mode."

            "Normal?!"

            "What? You wanted very hard?"

            "….nevermind." The Crazy hand studied the statistics of the next round.

            "Why can't it just be two on one?" he mused.

            "Dad made the rules," grumbled his brother. "But it'll all change once I have everyone!"

            "I get the blue kid, remember?" 

             "Oh…damn. Oh well. I'll just ta-er bargain with you later."

            "I want the green guy."

            "LATER!"

TBC

A/N: Er..ehehe, I need help again. Vote for a partner and two opponents for Nana. Please? 


	3. Marth & Fox vs. Nana & Pikachu

A/N: I know it's been a long time since I updated, but I finally got my butt up and typed this up. Enjoy. 

As Nana landed, she heard her spiked boot scratch the metal surface. The clank of her shoes startled a human fox hybrid. He was leaning on what was the tail of the flying object and was next to blue haired man. He nudged his comrade's shoulder to alert him of the newcomer. He held back his chuckle. 

            "I've already seen her partner. This is going to be too easy," he whispered to Fox.

            "That's no reason to slack off, Marth," he warned as he went to greet the young girl.

            Nana was too busy staring down at the rapidly moving ground to notice them. When the scenery became darker, she looked up and found herself in a cave. She was about to mentally question about this until a voice kicked her back to reality.

            "Hello, you must be Nan-" he stopped in mid sentence because of her shriek. The swordsman cringed. 'Might at well get this over with.' He thought, forcefully tapping the back of his heel to wake up whatever was behind the starship's tail.

            "Pi?" a yellow creature blinked.

            "Your 'friend' is here." 

            "Pika?" it poked its head over the wall-like object and caught a glance at Nana, who was hanging from the right wingtip; kicking her little shoes in mid air.  

            "Chaa…" he whined. 

            After getting back up, she turned as pink as her parka. 

            "I'm sorry about that. I was just surprised," She quietly spoke. 

            "It's alright." He smiled " Your partner is on the other wing. Why don't you go meet each other and get ready for the fight? My partner is Marth," he motioned his hand to the prince. She nodded and walked to the other side.

            "Pika!" Pikachu greeted. Confused, she timidly waved.  

            "Have you played against any of these guys before?" Pikachu nodded. 

            "Did you beat any one of them?" Pikachu shook his furred head. 

            "Oh, they must be hard…" she peered over to see them. They were casually talking, waiting for her to get ready. She faced her partner.

            "You ready?"

"Pikachu!" he answered affirmatively. He then signaled the other fighters that the round was about to start. Without hesitation, Marth hopped over to their side and pulled off a quick, shield breaker attack. Pikachu took the damage and Nana got the revenge. She full efficiency bonked him on the noggin by reaction. Fox wasn't that far behind Marth and decided to duke it out with Pikachu. The electric mouse was up on his feet and charging his strong attack. As Marth approached, which was a waste of energy; he was fired back to the wing diagonal of him. Fox whipped out his gun and shot Nana repeatedly. She wasted no time when swinging her mallet to stop him. She knew she took damage. Pikachu was advancing to Marth with a bean saber he picked up along the way. The blue haired teen was able to dodge the oncoming blade and swipe at Pikachu.      

Angered by this, Pikachu let out a thunder attack that fried Marth and sent him flying. Nana was able to hit Fox into the glowing blue Pikachu, which zapped him a couple of percentage points. Marth, back on the ground, ran forward and slashed Nana from behind. Fox recovered and drill kicked Pikachu. The swordsman snatched Nana and tossed her in the air, charging his upward slicing move. Nana countered by coming down with the hammerhead facing downwards. She moved to the side to dodge Marth's attack. Lucky for her, the hammer top was large in width so it was able to hit her opponent.

Pikachu wasn't having too much luck. The pilot caught the rodent in a blur of kicks.  A bom-omb drifted down after popping out of nowhere and dropped on Fox's feet. This effectively split them apart. Pikachu fell a great distance and thumped to Nana's side. She had time to check if he was ok. Pikachu noticed the charging Marth and hit him with a head butt. The ice climber covered Pikachu's back, watching and waiting for Fox to come.

A spark of light alerted Nana of an upcoming attack, but Fox was too quick. A whish of air reached their ears at the same time as the collision. Marth took his chance and brought down his sword on Pikachu forcefully. Nana was separated from Pikachu again. With a growl, Nan slammed her weapon onto the supposedly quick player. That was enough to take Fox out. He flew to the side and off of the ring with a yelp. A splash of light and pale stars was the aftermath of Fox's KO. Pikachu returned to the now nervous Marth. The pokemon grinned with the beam saber still in his mouth. 

******* 

            "Check. HA!" Crazy hand seemed satisfied with his turn. His equal was unmoved. 

            "Checkmate. I win again," Master hand said calmly. The same bleep informed the end of the match. Crazy grumbled and glared at the screen.

            "Bah, she won again." 

            "And I thought I had made the perfect team." 

            "One on one is next right?" Master hand shifted to the glass case.

            "Mm hmm. Now, who to chose…" 

            "Pick later, I want a re-match!" Crazy hand slammed onto the chessboard to make more emphasis. That made the pieces and Popo's cage jump a bit. The boy felt his nerves tingle down his body. He'd be screwed if they found out about his little escape plan. 

            "Fine. Prepare to be raped!" 

            "Excuse me, WHAT?!"

            "Not in that sense you pervert. It means to be mopped. It's a gamer term that all non-newbies know."

            "Yeah, well, I can speak l33t!"

            "I can too."

            "Ok then. 1 0w/\/z j00 f00!"

            "B|21/\/g 1t 0/\/!"

                                                                        *******

            Nana and Pikachu finished their victory dance. The portal opened which meant Nana had to go. She gave him a hug.

            "I'm sorry, I have to go and save my brother. You were a good partner." She patted his head as a final good bye.

            "Pi pikachu!" he waved his little paw in the air as he watched her leave. 

A/N: Voting time! And if you don't know what the two hands said in l33t(leet) I got the translations. 

1 0w/\/z j00 f00! = I own you foo!

B|21/\/g 1t 0/\/! = Bring it on!


End file.
